A superabsorbent material in general refers to a water-swellable, water-insoluble, material capable of absorbing at least about 10 times its weight, and up to about 30 times or more its weight in an aqueous solution containing 0.9 weight percent sodium chloride solution in water. The present invention relates to superabsorbent polymer particles, which absorb water, aqueous liquids, and blood, and a method to make the superabsorbent polymer and particles. The acronym SAP, as used herein and as generally used in the industry, is used in place of superabsorbent polymer, superabsorbent polymer composition, superabsorbent polymer particles, or variations thereof.
A superabsorbent polymer is a cross linked partially neutralized polymer that is capable of absorbing large amounts of aqueous liquids and body fluids, such as urine or blood, with swelling and the formation of hydrogels, and of retaining them under a certain pressure in accordance with the general definition of superabsorbent material. A superabsorbent polymer composition is a superabsorbent polymer that has been surface treated that may include surface cross linking and/or other treatment of the surface of the superabsorbent polymer.
Commercially available superabsorbent polymer compositions include cross linked polyacrylic acids or cross linked starch-acrylic acid graft polymers, in which some of the carboxyl groups are neutralized with sodium hydroxide solution or potassium hydroxide solution. Superabsorbent polymer composition particles are particles of superabsorbent polymers or superabsorbent polymer compositions, and generally have a particle size of from about 150 microns to about 850 mircrons. A comprehensive survey of superabsorbent polymers, and their use and manufacture, is given in F. L. Buchholz and A. T. Graham (editors) in “Modern Superabsorbent Polymer Technology,” Wiley-VCH, New York, 1998.
A primary use of SAP and SAP particles is in sanitary articles, such as babies' diapers, incontinence products, or sanitary towels. For fit, comfort, and aesthetic reasons, and from environmental aspects, there is an increasing trend to make sanitary articles smaller and thinner. This is being accomplished by reducing the content of the high volume fluff fiber in these articles. To ensure a constant total retention capacity of body fluids in the sanitary articles, more SAP content is being used in these sanitary articles.
Clays and other mineral products have been added to SAPs in an attempt to improve SAP performance. For example, the addition of finely divided amorphous silica, such as AEROSIL®, available from Evonik GmbH, Germany, or CAB-O-SIL®, available from Cabot Corporation, or a bentonite onto the surface of SAP powders or granules is known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,076 and 4,734,478 disclose the addition of silica during surface crosslinking of dry SAP powders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,082 discloses mixtures of silica and SAP for use in hygiene articles.
Generally, in mixtures of dry SAP particles with a silica powder, the silica adheres to the SAP particle surfaces and alters the surface properties of the SAP particles, but not their intrinsic absorption properties. For example, the silica powder is hydrophilic or hydrophobic, which primarily influences the rate at which a fluid is absorbed by the SAP particles.
Other patents and applications disclosing SAP particles and a clay include GB 2,082,614 disclosing a dry, solid, water-swellable absorbent composition prepared by blending dry SAP particles and 1% to 75%, by weight of the blend, of an extender material selected from uncrosslinked cellulose derivatives, starch, certain clays and minerals, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,576 discloses a process of producing absorbing agents containing (a) a water-swellable, synthetic polymer or copolymer, and (b) a natural or synthetic polymeric compound which at normal temperature is a pourable powder and is partially soluble or insoluble in water. The absorbing agents may contain clay as a neutral filling agent.
WO 01/68156 discloses a hydrophilic swellable hydrogel-forming polymer containing alumosilicate and having enhanced permeability and improved odor-control properties. The alumosilicates can be added before, during, or after polymerization.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,701 discloses superabsorbent polymer particles containing a clay, wherein the clay is added to an SAP hydrogel prior to SAP neutralization to provide particles having improved fluid acquisition rates and an improved permeability of a fluid through the swollen SAP-clay particles.
The present invention is directed to improving the properties of SAP particles by introducing clay into the SAP hydrogel under specific conditions. It has been found that the addition of clay to a partially neutralized SAP hydrogel and drying the hydrogel-clay at elevated temperatures can improve SAP performance properties. Therefore, the present invention is directed to improving SAP absorption rate and permeability performance, without adversely affecting other fluid absorption and retention properties of the SAP particles, by the addition of clay during the manufacturing process.